Ignorance
by NaiOokamiSohma
Summary: Ignorance is a beautiful thing; an illusion that hid away the torment the madness inside her was causing, a beautiful shield that they didn't want to let go of. But not me because I had found her darkness, one that I just can't bring myself to tell. **ONE SHOT JASPERS POV PAUL/OC**


**Disclaimer: Own nothing but my OC, this story takes places somewhere after Breaking Dawn, eeeeenjoy~!**

* * *

The first time I had meet Harmony Patterson I knew something was wrong.

It wasn't her looks that threw me off; she was beautiful in her own right. Her skin was like snow, smooth and white but that which illuminated like moonlight. Her dark onyx colored hair falling down her back in ringlets like a halo around her, bangs framing an aristocrat face, her bright emerald eyes sparkling with a freedom no one else had.

It wasn't even her attitude that made me cautious; Harmony also well-mannered, sweet and very caring, you would think her sacrificing with the way she seemed to put others before herself. She always smiled too; it was the type of smile that you would first think: that smile isn't for her, it's for me.

She was…wonderful – at first glance. But behind that was something…something different, something no one else could see, not even Edward with his mind reading abilities. To him she was sweet, only because he couldn't breach the darkness that resided in her mind, and thus shielding her thoughts.

For me though, I could easily read what lay inside her. She couldn't hide her emotions, not from me. But… ignorance is a beautiful thing; it can hide you from the darkest of truths that can destroy a mere man. It is the shield of human beings and nothing could be a better protection for them than ignorance.

Our kind was proof of that.

I wish I could have hidden behind the same ignorance that everyone else had, I wish I didn't have to know the secrets and emotions that swam through Harmony like a whiplash every time I saw her, because inside that innocent face… is a darkness like no other.

One that was well feed and cared for by her tiny hands, a darkness called _insanity_.

But what could I really do, to change that? She made Paul Lahote happy, I could understood that from the way his emotions flared like a blooming storm in the sea called love, she made him better. Harmony had calmed him in a way no one really thought could happen, not even Sam was sure if an imprint would calm Lahote.

It had happened though; she helped him through a shell she no longer was. A purity I could feel dying somewhere inside the darkness of her soul. I'm sure just from this, that Harmony hadn't always been this way, somewhere in a distant life Harmony had been this girl she displayed as a mask right to the core.

But something happened to make that all fade. I'm not sure what though, did it matter? Ignorance is an illusion that hid away the torment her madness was causing, controlling her into someone I knew those in her past wouldn't recognize.

They didn't know though and I don't think they want to…these people right now – shifters, vampires, and humans – didn't know how the corruption was taking over her. But I can't, I can't bring myself to tell any of them, what would be the point?

They saw what they wanted to believe in, and Harmony, a Harmony that wasn't her any longer is who they believed in. This is who they saw.

"Jasper?"

I blinked and looked back into emerald eyes, Harmony's emerald eyes. Just as suddenly as I had snapped out of my thoughts, an emotion washed over me. One of understanding, and that was when I realized it, staring into her jaded eyes that sparked a madness… she knew – she knew that I had found her darkness.

She smiled, "Everyone is out back." Harmony then turned around and left, my heightened hearing catching her humming. I staid where I was for a few minutes longer, staring at the open door the masked girl had left through.

I listened to the laughter outside, the happiness I could feel radiating over the cold numb and hollow darkness residing in Harmony. It made me even surer that it wouldn't matter, they wouldn't listen, and they wouldn't even try to hear me.

Ignorance is bliss, it isn't mine, but it's theirs – its harmony.


End file.
